Her Mystery
by drewbrode
Summary: Rachel goes out with Kurt but spends time with a certain powerful Latina. Pezberry smut. Puckurt flirting. Hummelberry friendship. AU.


"Kurt, where are we going?" Rachel said as she was dragged by the feminine boy out of their New York City apartment.

"Geez, hurry up, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get in," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as I still don't know where we're going," Rachel replied as she literally stopped in her tracks and stared at the boy expectantly.

"We're going to Fantasy, the new club downtown. Now LET'S GO," Kurt shouted. He pulled the petite diva into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby of the apartment as if the harder he hit it, the faster it would go.

They got to the lobby and Rachel was dragged through and outside as her flamboyant friend called them a cab. She thought about all of the things she'd heard about the new club. To be honest, she was a little scared about what would happen later in the night.

"OK, Rachel, let's go get drunk," Kurt said, bringing the diva out of her thoughts. She quickly got out of the cab and chased her friend as he was already well on his way to the back of the long line leading to the club.

"Seriously, we'd already be in there if you'd hurried up at all."

"I'm sorry, but I had things to take care of," she said back distractedly, worrying herself of all the possibilities the night brought.

"Rachel, this is the number one club in New York right now, what could've been more important?"

"I don't know Kurt, things," Rachel replied, looked at him annoyed.

"Well, we're here now, so let's just enjoy ourselves," he said.

She looked up to the front of the line and realized they were next. They walked up to the bouncer, a huge guy (especially next to her) and handed him their ID's.

"You're 22?" He said with a deep voice, quite literally looking down to Rachel.

"Yes sir, 22 and a half," she replied, somewhat acquainted with the question.

"OK," he said, giving her a skeptical look.

They walked in the club doors and were immediately met with pounding club music and people around their age all seemingly with the same goal in their minds: drink. Kurt pulled them to the bar and ordered them two shots of tequila.

"This is going to get crazy," Kurt said excitedly.

"I bet," Rachel said back, thinking of what her coworkers had told her of the new club.

"Ooo, let's dance!" Her friend shouted animatedly while dragging her to the dance floor.

She decided that she wasn't going to have any fun if she didn't let go. Besides, the whole reason Kurt suggested they go out is so she could get over Finn.

She lost herself in the music, letting the music lift her body and take it for an adventure. She wasn't even sure how long they'd been there until, she heard the music cut off. Confused, she looked towards the entrance to the club. Time seemed to freeze as she saw a gorgeous Latina, not much older or taller than her, strut through the entrance, trailed by a mix of people. To her right, she had a tallish man with a brown Mohawk and a cigarette in his mouth. He had a hard look on his face devoid of emotion, as if he was waiting for instructions. On her left, trailed a tall blonde with short hair. She wore leather pants with a white tank top. She had the same look as the man to the Latina's right. The Latina herself had long, black hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She had on dark tight jeans with a leather jacket hanging open. She wore a simple black tank top underneath and a smirk was gracing her gorgeous features. The trio, as well as others, walked through the club, splitting the previously dancing crowd.

"Holy perfection," she heard Kurt mutter behind her.

As they walked past Rachel, the unnamed Latina looked her way and winked at her, setting Rachel on fire. She knew she was blushing, if not by how her cheeks rose in temperature, then by the way the Latina's smirk grew. The group strutted all the way to the back of the club, the mysterious woman and her group disappearing into the VIP area.

"Did you see that dream? Oh my god, I think he even looked at me. I have to sleep with him tonight," she heard Kurt, babbling away about the guy to the right of her mystery.

She turned to Kurt and watched as he went on and on about his dream man.

"Kurt!" She shouted, holding his face between her two small hands to knock him out of the trance he had been under. His eyes snapped to her own and he let out a long breath he had apparently been holding in.

"I'm OK , I'm OK," he repeated more to himself than Rachel.

She felt something tap her shoulder and she turned around, meeting a boy she was sure she had seen walked behind the Latina. He was tall and Asian, and had the same look as the two people from earlier, awaiting further instructions.

"Can I help you?" She asked the boy.

"Ms. Lopez has requested you," he spoke in a hard voice, almost threateningly.

"I'm sorry, who?" She replied.

"Just come with me," he said.

"Can I bring my friend?" She asked, suddenly nervous as to why someone would want to talk to her.

"Sure," he said, turning around and leading the duo to the back of the club where two bouncers, tall and muscular (like the one at the front of the club), opened the doors for them after the boy whispered something in their ears.

They were led through a narrow hallway, not stopping until they got to the end of the corridor where they were then led into a large room. The room had a lot of the group she'd witnessed walk through the crowd before, but none she'd taken particular note of.

"Through there," the boy said, pointing to a large metal door, apparently holding 'Ms. Lopez' inside.

She looked at him for a second, straightened herself, and pulled Kurt behind her to the door. She slowly pulled it open and walked in, nearly dragging her friend behind her as he did to get them here.

They were stopped by the Mohawked man, who patted them down, seemingly searching them for anything dangerous.

"Puck, that's enough," came a voice from somewhere behind the man, which caused him to immediately step aside and clear the path for Rachel to meet eyes with her mystery.

"Hello,-" she said, prompting Rachel to finish the introduction.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry," she said, offering her hand to the Latina woman.

The woman took her hand and slowly brought it to her lips as she placed a soft kiss to the top of Rachel's hand. The little diva immediately felt herself blush as their eyes met once more. She couldn't will herself to look away from the intense brown orbs she felt so connected to.

"Santana Lopez," she said, staring intently into Rachel's eyes.

"Umm, this is my friend Kurt," Rachel replied, motioning to Kurt while not breaking eye contact with Santana.

"Hi," he said, quite distractedly. Rachel was sure if she looked he'd be staring dreamily at the Mohawked man, Puck, standing sat the door.

"Come sit," Santana said, clearing space off of the circular, red sofa she had been sitting on.

Rachel took a seat to the Latina's right and was immediately pulled to the Latina by a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel…" she hears Santana say, as if she's testing the way it sounds coming out of her mouth. She likes it.

"You must be important," Rachel whispered.

"Well, you could say that," the woman says back, smirking once again.

Rachel just looks at the woman, trying to decipher what she meant.

"Quinn, take Puck and his boyfriend there out to the crowd and have some fun. I need to talk to Rachel alone," Santana said, motioning to the blonde and Puck and Kurt, who seemed to be heavily flirting.

The three exit the room and suddenly Rachel feels the temperature rising rapidly. She watches as Santana walks to the door and locks it, turning around and looking intently at Rachel who is still sitting on the couch.

Santana starts stalking towards Rachel, resembling a predator stalking their prey. Rachel takes an audible gulp, entranced by the predatory way the woman was nearing her.

Once the Latina reached the smaller of the two, she slid herself onto Rachel's lap and stared down at the diva. Rachel stared back willing herself to do anything, anything at all.

"What are you doing?" The diva finally managed to choke out.

"What I want," the Latina replied and before Rachel could decipher what that meant, she noticed the distance between them disappearing bit by bit. She continued to stare into Santana's eyes as their faces got closer and closer, realizing she wants this much more than she thought. There was just something about the woman on top of her that shot warning signals off while simultaneously convincing you to ignore them.

After what felt like forever, she felt the first touch of their lips and felt her body ignite, making her shiver to the bone. She leaned forward, putting more pressure to the kiss as she felt her hands move on their own accord to the Latina's backside. She pulled her closer as she felt the swipe of Santana's tongue on her lip which she immediately responded to by opening her mouth to invite her in.

The kiss grew more passionate as Rachel felt her body push up into Santana, needing more. She felt Santana smirk against her lips as they were swiftly flipped around so that she was on top of Santana with her thighs on either side of the Latina's hips. Rachel's hand came up and she gripped the side of Santana's face as she rocked her smaller body into the fiery one of the woman beneath her.

Santana moved her leg up, successfully putting more pressure where Rachel needed it, and watched as Rachel's head rolled back, a look of pure ecstasy etched across her face. The Latina leans forward and presses soft but firm kisses across the smaller girls neck and nibbles right below her ear, earning a strangled moan, almost like the other girl couldn't believe what was happening.

Rachel continued to rock her body against that of the Latina's as pleasure continued to build within her body and every press of the Latina's lips on her skin just built the fire higher and higher. She was momentarily confused when Santana laid them down until she felt her dress hiked up around her hips and her panties pushed to the side, Santana dropping her hand down to Rachel's core. The Latina began to slowly circle Rachel's bundle of nerves, jerking her fingers every now and then to send a jolt of pleasure through Rachel's body. She continued to kiss any skin of the diva's she could reach, pressing her lips to Rachel's collarbone, neck, and lips, drawing the most obscene, arousing sounds from the smaller woman.

Santana decided she wanted to watch as the other woman came, slipping two of her digits into the singer's tight core.

Rachel couldn't help but moan loudly and rock her hips, drawing the other woman's fingers deeper within her. She sped up her movements, feeling her pleasure build higher and higher. She locked eyes with the Latina right as she felt her climax explode within her, eliciting a scream of Santana's name. Santana watched as Rachel's body tensed and the smaller woman's eyes locked onto her own as she screamed out the Latina's name.

Santana slowly brought the petite diva down from her high, until she was just petting Rachel as the smaller woman shivered from another shiver passing through her body.

Santana leaned down and connected their lips softly, licking into Rachel's mouth as the diva slowly regained her breath.

"Umm, so…wow," was all the smaller woman could manage, earning a smirk from the Latina.

The two just stared at each other until Rachel suddenly remembered her friend that'd left.

"Oh! I need to go check on my friend," she rushed out as she slid out from underneath the Latina. She quickly ran to the door and twisted the lock but Santana's voice stopped her from leaving just yet.

"Feel free to come back any time," Santana husked, still smirking at the smaller woman's back.

"I believe I will," and with that, Rachel walked off, leaving the mysterious woman.


End file.
